Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Redone
by TomberlyFan4Ever
Summary: With the first rangers anything is possible but nothing will be the same. Kimberly never left so her and Tommy never break up. Kat will be in it but not a lot. Summary sucks i know please give it a chance. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Redone

Hey everybody this is my first MMPR story. Basically Kimberly never left and stayed until the original turbo rangers left. So I hope you please take your time and please read it. Kat is going to be in it but only until the end of a different shade of pink. She was on vacation in California when Rita turned her evil. So please read and review. There are going to be sequels and one with Dino Thunder that her and Tommy are married so I hope you enjoy it. The first chapter should be up sometime next week. So if you seen Zeo and Turbo Kim will wear outfits I made on polyvore. Hope you enjoy it.

TomberlyFan4Ever


	2. Day Of The Dumpster

Day Of The Dumpster

Outside of Earth's atmosphere and on the moon. Two astronauts were walking around.

After seeing a glow in the distance one of them said, "Hey look at that. Let's go."

They ran over to where the glowing was coming from. The other said, "What do you think it is?"

The first one said, "It looks like a giant space dumpster. Let's open her up."

One of them touched the red mark on top of it and they slid the lid off.

Just as they did that the followers of evil sorceress Rita Replusa appeared.

One of the astronauts said, "Let's get out of here," they then proceeded to try and run away.

One of Rita's henchman said, "Alright were out." He walked over to the space dumpster and said, "Rita. Wake up wake up were free."

Rita Replusa said, "Ahhh."

The servant said, "Uh oh morning breath let me give you a mint."

Another one said, "It's good to be free after 10,000 years."

The third of Rita's followers said, "Here your evilness. Let me help you. Walk with me talk with me."

He made Rita step in a puddle and then she said, "You made me step in a puddle you nitwit. Get out of my way monkey face."

She then used her magic wand to explode the space dumpster.

Rita laughed evilly and told the space men, "Don't leave you'll miss my coming out party. That's when I destroy the nearest planet."

She looked over and saw Earth.

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

At Angel Grove's youth center gym and juice bar four out of five best friends were there.

The girl in pink Kimberly was on the balance beam practicing her routine.

Two boys one in red and one in black were on mats practicing karate well Jason was or in Zacks case hip hop kido.

The final friend was a girl in yellow Trini was practicing her kung fu.

Kimberly flipped on the beam. While Jason flipped Zack.

Jason said, "Nice recovery Zack."

They clasped hands and Zack said, "Thanks for teaching me Jason."

Jason replied, "No problem."

Kimberly flipped off the balance beam and somebody was clapping."

Trini walked over and said, "That was awesome Kimberly."

Kimberly said, "Thanks Trini."

The last of the five friends then walked into the you center wearing a karate Gi. His name was Billy."

He looked around until he saw Jason and Zack. Hey then said, "Hey fellas."

Zack then said, "Yo Billy. What's up?"

Billy then walked up to the guys while Kimberly and Trini were talking.

He then said, "Well I think I'm mentally and physically prepared for my first karate class."

Just then the class bullies and class clowns came in to the youth center.

Trini said to Kim, "Oh no, look who's here."

Kimberly said, "Bulk and Skull."

Bulk then said, "Hi girls. How about that double date we talked about?"

Skull then implied, "Yeah. What about it?"

Trini said, "Sorry guys."

Skull then went to walk away but Bulk pulled him back.

Bulk said, "What's the matter were not good enough for you?"

Trini said, "Leave us alone Bulk."

Bulk then said, "Yeah. Make me."

Skull then said, "Yeah make me," he pointed to himself and then saw Zack come over and pointed to Bulk and continued, "Him make him."

Zack put his hands on Kim and Trini's shoulders and said, "Hey you heard what she said."

Bulk then said, "Oh what do you know. The dancer wants to be a fighter."

Kimberly said, "It's okay Zack we can handle these two."

Bulk said, "Oh really. Let's show them some karate moves Skull."

Bulk and Skull charged towards Kimberly and Trini who in turn flipped them onto the mats near the balance beam.

Kimberly then said, "You guys should defiantly join Jason's karate class."

Zack said, "Ohh."

He then walked away and Kimberly said to Trini, "Hey do you mind getting me a water. I have to get changed out of this."

Trini said, "Sure thing Kim. Then well be able to watch Billy's first karate class. I'll get Zack."

Kim walked into the bathroom after grabbing her bag which had her clothes in it.

Trini walked over to Zack and said, "Hey Kim and I are going to watch Billy's first karate class. Watch it with us?"

Zack said, "Sure thing Trini."

They went and sat down at the down and waited for the class to begin.

Kimberly walked over and said, "Hey is class going to begin soon."

Zack said, "Yeah. Does today feel different to you guys today?"

Trini said, "Yeah I wonder why."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

In the Lunar Palace Rita laughed evilly and said, "Yes I like it."

Rita's number one assistant Goldar said, "Good."

Rita then yelled to her monster maker Finster, "Finster oh Finster. Start making putty patrollers."

Finster said, "Yes my queen."

Goldar then said, "Then I will lead them down and make the Earth yours Empress."

Rita laughed evilly.

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

Back at the youth center Jason's karate class had begun.

Jason said, "And one and two block three punch four and continue."

Billy was trying to keep up but finding it hard since it was his first lesson.

Jason walked over to Billy and said, "Look try this."

He got into his stance and showed Billy some moves.

Billy sighed and said, "I'm just no good at this."

Jason then said, "Billy don't worry even I was a beginner once."

Kimberly looked over to Trini and said, "he's unsure of himself isn't he?"

Trini replied, "Yeah he is."

Jason then said, "Alright class. What is it that Martial Arts helps us to develop?"

Billy raised his hand and Jason said, "Billy."

Billy stated, "Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline."

Jason said, "That's good you memorized that very quickly Billy."

Billy shrugged his shoulders and Bulk and Skull came through.

Bulk said, "Hey geek. Teach us how to beat people up."

Skull supplied, "Yeah."

Bulk tossed him out of the way.

Jason said, "Martial Arts was not developed to hurt others."

Bulk then said, "We did not sign up for some geeky karate class."

Jason said, "Okay Bulk maybe your ready for some more advanced training techniques."

Bulk said, "Okay."

Jason said, "Try this. Side kick."

Bulk then said, "Anything you can do I can do better."

He then did the move but it wasn't really as good as he thought that it was.

Jason then said, "Tornado kick."

He then did the kick and it was amazing from years of training.

Bulk then did it and it was crappy as hell.

Jason then said, "Class dismissed."

Him and Billy then went to join the others.

Kimberly was saying to Trini, "You know my routine?"

Trini said, "Yeah."

Kim then supplied, "Well I'm trying to make it even better before the next competition."

Zack said, "Good luck Kim. Here comes Billy and Jason."

Jason said, "Billy I'm telling you for your first lesson you did really well."

Billy said questionably, "I did?"

Kim said, "Yeah we were watching you."

Trini then said, "Kim that makes us seem like a crazy stalker."

Billy then said, "I don't know if I got watch it takes."

Trini said, "It's all a state of mind Billy. You don't need to be strong for Martial Arts."

Zack continued, "Yeah it's all up here."

The owner of the youth center then came over and said, "Hey guys."

They replied, "Hey Ernie."

He said, "Who ordered the spinach juice."

Billy raised his hand and then it happened the entire building started to shake they were having an earthquake! But it was really Rita unleashing her first attack on the city of Angel Grove.

Ernie said, "Oh no it's an earthquake. Everybody stay calm."

He then dumped the drinks on Bulk and said, "Sorry Bulk."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

In an unknown location a voice of a robot said, "Danger! Danger! It's the big one I know it well all be destroyed."

Zordon was there inside a tube and said, "CALM DOWN ALPHA. IT'S RITA SHE'S ESCAPED AND SHE'S ATTACKING THE PLANET."

Alpha said, "Aiyiai. What are we going to do?"

Zordon said, "TELEPORT TO US FIVE OVERBEARING AND OVEREMOTIONAL HUMANS."

Alpha jumped up and said, "No not that. Not teenagers."

Zordon said, "THAT'S CORRECT ALPHA."

Alpha said, "I was afraid of that."

He hit a few buttons.

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

At the youth center the group of five were scrambling trying to get out of there.

Kimberly said, "Oh My God. What's happening?"

Trini stated, "This is to weird."

Jason supplied, "Hang on."

They were then teleported to the command center.

Since they weren't used to teleporting fell down.

Kimberly said, "Isn't exactly the mall is it?"

Billy said, "This place is magnificent!"

Jason then supplied, "I don't get it. How'd we end up here?"

Trini stated, "I just wanna know where here is."

Billy complied, "Well maybe the answers in these controls."

He started playing with them to see if he would find anything when alpha came over and said, "No. No. Don't touch that! Whoa."

Billy said, "Whoa a fully sectioned fully functional automaton. I've never seen anything like it. Wow."

Just then two beams like lasers shot out and formed Zordon.

Zordon said, "WELCOME HUMANS."

Jason said, "So who are you?"

Kimberly said, "And like what are you?"

Zordon said, "I AM ZORDON AN INTERDIMENSINAL BEING CAUGHT IN A TIME WARP."

Alpha then said, "And my name is Alpha 5."

Kimberly said, "Excuse me but will somebody come back to Earth and pick me up because I'm totally confused."

Zordon said, "IT'S QUITE SIMPLE MY DEAR THIS PLANET IS UNDER ATTACK AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO SAVE IT."

Zack said, "Oh yeah right."

Kimberly laughed and Zordon said, "AH A NONBELIEVER LOOK BEHIND YOU AT THE VIEWING GLOBE YOUR DOUBTS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE IMAGES YOU SEE."

They walked over to the globe to watch and Zordon said, "THIS IS RITA REPULSA SN INTERGALACTIC SORCERESS WHO IS BENT ON CONTROLLING THE UNIVERSE. WITH HER HENCHMEN AND PUTTY PATROLLERS SHE PLANS TO CONQUER EARTH."

Trini then asked, "What does all of this have to do with us?'

Zordon said, "YOU'VE BEEN CHOSEN TO FORM AN ELITE TEAM TO BATTLE RITA. EACH OF YOU WILL BE GIVEN ACCESS TO EXTRODINARY POWERS DRAWN FROM THE ANCIENT CREATURES YOU CALL DINOSAURS."

Kimberly said confused, "Dinosaurs?"

As soon as she finished there morphers and power coins appeared.

Zordon said, "BEHOLD THE KEYS TO YOUR POWER."

Zack said, "Whoa. What are these?"

Zordon said, "THOSE ARE YOUR POWER MORPHERS WHEN IN DANGER RAISE THEM TO THE SKY CALLING THE NAME OF YOUR DINOSAUR AND YOU WILL MORPH INTO A FORMIDABLE FIGHTING FORCE KNOWN TO ONE AND ALL AS THE POWER RANGERS."

Kimberly said, "Morph?"

Billy said, "Metamorphosis."

Trini explained, "It means to change."

Zordon said, "AS POWER RANGERS YOU WILL ACCESS TO A UNIVERSE OF POWER AND COMMAND A FLEET OF FIGHTING MACHINES CALLED ZORDS."

Trini commented, "I don't get it."

Zordon continued, "JASON BOLD AND POWERFUL YOU SHALL COMMAND THE TYRANNOSAURS ZORD. ZACHARY YOU ARE CLEVER AND BRAVE YOU SHALL COMMAND THE MASTODON ZORD. KIMBERLY GRACEFUL AND SMART THE PTERODACTYL SHALL BE YOURS. BILLY PATIENT AND WISE YOU SHALL COMMAND THE POWERFUL TRICERATOPS DINOZORD. TRINI FEARLESS AND AGILE THE SABERTOOTH TIGER DINOZORD WILL BE UNDER YOUR COMMAND. OBSERVE THE VIEWING GLOBE. JUST AS THE FIVE OF YOU WORK TOGETHER SO DO YOUR ZORDS YOU NEED ONLY TO TURN TO THE POWER OF THE DINOZORDS WHICH WILL COME TOGETHER TO FORM THE MIGHTY MEGAZORD."

Zack said, "Power morphers. Megazords. This is all to weird for me. I'll tell you what it's been real but I gotta go."

Kim said, "Yeah see ya."

They went to walk out but stopped when they others didn't follow.

Zack said, "Ya'll coming? Jason?"

Jason said, "What?"

Zack said, "Let's go man."

He replied, "Yeah."

Zordon said, "VERY WELL THEN LET THE POWER PROTECT YOU."

Alpha said, "Well they didn't go very well did it? Aiyiai."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

Outside of the command center the group was trying to find there way back into town.

Kimberly said, "Great he could of at least sent us back to town."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

In the lunar palace Rita said, "Zordon I'm surprised teenagers. So you think you can stop me do you. Finster hurry up with those putty patrollers."

Finster replied, "Yes your evil badness I'm molding the last ones now. And even if they don't work we can always make more. Now into the monster matic they go 10 seconds should do it."

He pulled on a lever and as soon as they were done they fell from a tube.

Rita said, "Now get ready to get those teenagers."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

Back with the rangers Jason was trying to convince them to do it.

He said, "Guys we shouldn't of left I mean he chose us to save the world I say we do it."

Trini asked, "Do you really think we can?"

Zack said, "Guys I mean you don't even know what your talking about we were talking to a giant floating head."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

Rita said, "Those teenagers don't know who there messing with."

She turned to Goldar and said, "Get the putties ready. It's time."

Rita said, "Alright take that."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

In the mountains Rita caused an explosion which caused the teens to fall over.

Trini said, "What was that?"

It was the putties first attack. As they tried to fight them off they were proving to be to powerful to beat.

Jason said, "These power morphers give us power. Let's do it."

They stood up and decided it's time to try it out.

Zack said, "Mastodon."

Kimberly implied, "Pterodactyl."

Billy stated, "Triceratops."

Trini stated, "Saber tooth Tiger."

And Jason said, "Tyrannosaurs."

They said, "Power Rangers."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

In the command center Alpha was jumping up and down saying, "Zordon they've done it they made the metamorphosis."

Zordon said, "GOOD. TELEPORT THEM TO ANGEL GROVE CITY. RITA HAS SENT DOWN GOLDAR."

Alpha said, "Right away Zordon," and pressed the same buttons as before.

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

Billy said, "Were teleporting again."

Kimberly said, "Where are we going?"

Jason said, "Were going to save the world."

They teleported in their ranger colors into the city.

Jason said, "Alright let's do it."

They got into a stance and a gold gorilla with wings came down and sent the putties to defeat the rangers or at least try to.

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

At the lunar palace Rita walked into Finster's workshop and said, "Those putties are being beaten by a bunch of pimpled face nitwits. They're pathetic."

Squat said, "What about making Goldar big with your wand?"Rita said, "I have to do everything myself."

She walked out and over to the open area and said, "Magic Wand make my Goldar grow."

He grew 30ft higher!

Jason said, "That dude's huge."

Jason said, "Back off fang face."

Zack said, "The good guys are here."

Billy stated, "Get off our planet."

Trini said, "Cause we're the Power Rangers!"

Kimberly finished, "And we're not backing down."

Jason said, "Dinozord power."

As soon as the zords arrived they jumped into them.

Zack said, "Zack here this systems kickin'."

Billy said, "This is Billy as systems go."

Trini stated, "Trini here this system rocks."

Kimberly said, "Hey nice stereo.''

They formed the megazord and fought Goldar until her retreated

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

At the command center they were all still pumped from there battle and were

talking about what had happened.

Zordon said, "CONGRADULATIONS ON A JOB WELL DONE. NOW THAT YOU HAVE BECOME POWER RANGERS YOU MUST THREE BASIC RULES OR LOSE THE PROTECTION OF THE POWER. FIRST NEVER USE THE POWER FOR PERSONAL GAIN, SECOND NEVER ESCALATE A BATTLE UNLESS RITA FORCES YOU TO, AND FINAL KEEP YOUR IDENTITY SECRET NOBODY MAY KNOW YOU ARE A POWER RANGER."

Zack said, "Hey wait a second."

Zordon said, "YES ZACHARY. WHAT IS IT?"

Zack said, "I'm not sure we're all up to this. I mean we were pretty luck this time."

Zordon said, "LUCK HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT. THE FIVE OF YOU HAVE COME TOGETHER TO FORM AS FIND GROUP OF SUPER HEROS AS THERE HAS EVER BEEN."

Kimberly said, "No way. Really?"

Zordon said, "YOU'VE BEEN THROUGH AN EXTORDINARY EXPERIENCE TOGETHER YOU NEED EACH OTHER NOW AND THE WORLD NEEDS YOU."

Jason said, "Yeah alright I'm in."

Zack said, "Me to."

Trini stated, "You can count on me."

Billy stated, "Affirmative."

Kimberly joked, "I don't know you guys I mean the outfits are cool and everything but my hair gets all tangled up inside the helmets I don't think I can do it."

Trini said, "Kimberly."

Alpha said, "Kimberly no."

Kimberly said, "Not."

Alpha said, "Circuit overload, circuit overload. Aiyiai."

Kimberly said, "Alpha don't blow a fuse I was only kidding."

Alpha said, "Oh humor what a concept."

Jason said, "Let's do it."

They all put there hands in and jumped into the air yelling, "POWER RANGERS."

When they landed Zordon said, "YOU GUYS MUST BE ON ALERT AND TRY TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE A WAY TO COMMUNICATE TO THE COMMAND CENTER AND EACH OTHER. GOOD LUCK POWER RANGERS."

Yeah first chapter done. I'm going to update every Saturday and check out my new story. Zeo : A Turn Of Events and Cassandra Daniels Ninja Storm Pink.


	3. High Five (1)

High Five

It had been a week since the teens had found out that they were the mighty morphin power rangers. Life had been the same except for the occasional monster attack.

Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini were at the youth center.

So that Jason could climb the rope at Ernie's and Trini could practice her kung fu.

Jason was at the rope ready to climb it.

Kimberly said, "Come on Jason you can do it. Come on"

Zack supplied, "Come on Jase."

Trini saw what they were doing and walked over and said, "Jason be careful if you slip you can really hurt yourself."

Zack said, "Come on dude your going to make him nervous."

Jason who was looking down said, "Nervous man I never get nervous when I climb."

Trini said, "You should be. Guys I'm going to be over there at least it's down to Earth."

Zack said, "You should give it a try."

Trini replied, "Are you kidding? You'd never catch me climbing anything that high."

Kimberly stated, "Look's like somebody's got a case of height fright."

Billy then walked in and Zack said, "Yo Billy, my main brain. What's up?"

Billy said, "Well I do have some exciting news to disseminate. You see I've made a significant breaking through regarding the cross molecular."

Jason just finished climbing the rope landed on Billy's shoulder.

Billy started running back and forth trying to get Jason off.

Zack laughed, "That was good you should try out for the circus."

Bulk and Skull then walked in and Bulk said, "Nah the circus don't take geek clowns."

Skull said, "Yeah geek clowns that is so funny."

Kimberly said, "Why don't you guys crawl back to the ooze you came from."

Bulk stated, "Oh that's funny especially coming from a friend of the monkey man here."

Jason said, "Yeah well I can make it all the way to the top."

Skull then came forward and said, "Are you saying that Bulk can't do it? That's what your saying alright."

Bulk implied, "Step aside. Let me show you how it's done."

Kimberly asked, "Are you sure you know how to work this thing Bulk?"

Bulk replied, "Well what do you think I am. Stupid?"

Kimberly whispered to Zack, "Maybe a little."

Zack said, "Well you know what they say if the rope fits climb it."

Bulk tried many times to climb it but the rope fell out of the ceiling.

Kimberly knelt down and said, "Oh yeah Bulk you really showed us."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

At the lunar palace Rita laughed evilly and said, "Those power rangers are going to wish they never tangled with me. I'll trap them in a time warp the same way I did Zordon. When I'm through the world is going to be mine."

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

Billy said, "You see I finally completed a narrow beam transition module. That will allow wave function over a standard intervolve. Well aren't you excited."

Zack said, "Well I will be once I figured out what you said."

Trini translated, "He's made a commutation device using microwaves."

Billy said, "Affirmative. See we know have connection with Zordon and Alpha at the command center."

Kimberly said, "This is morphenimoal."

Billy stated, "They respond to tactile pressure followed by auditory stimulus."

Trini asked, "So what your saying is that we just touch and talk like this."

Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Jason pressed the button and teleported in streak of yellow, pink, black, and red.

Billy said, "The noctrental power grid must of cross moleeculized." He then pressed the button and teleported in a blue streak.

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

At the command center Alpha said, "Uh oh incoming," and ducked down.

It was a dog pile on alpha.

They got up and Alpha said, "Oh welcome home boys home girls. What brings you to the hood?"

Zack said, "To much TV."

Zordon said, "I COMMEND YOUR LATEST INVENTION BILLY NOT ONLY HAVE YOU CREATE A COMMUNICATOR BUT YOU ALSO TAPPED INTO THE COMMAND CENTER'S TELEPORTEATION UNIT. WITH PROPER ADJUSTMENTS IT WILL ALLOW YOU TO TELEPORT HERE IN AN EMERGANCY. BUT UNTIL ALPHA CAN REPROGRAM IT. IT WILL SERVE AS A TWO WAY COMMUNICATION LINK BETWEEN THE COMMAND CENTER AND EACH OTHER FROM WHERE EVER YOU ARE."

Alpha said, "Hmm this is easy I just have to reflux the uh oh.''

Alpha got shocked and started running around.

XXXPOWERRANGERSXXX

Rita was in the lunar palace and yelled, "Babo is the time device ready or did you mess it up?"

Babo said, "I managed to get it ready without lunk head here."

Rita said, "Well now that looks okay."

Babo said, "It's all programmed it'll fly down to earth."

Squat finished, "And were ever it lands it will open up a whole in time."

Rita yelled, "Finster. The time device is ready. It's time to prepare a monster. The babies. Which one of the delightfully hideous creatures are we using?"

Finster said, "None my queen. I'm making a new one named bones and I'm sure it will be perfect."

Rita said, "It better be."

Finster but the clay monster in the machine so that he would become a real one.

Rita sent down the time device to trap the rangers in it!

Sorry I ended this so suddenly I just can't write anymore. I'll have the next chapter up next week hope you enjoy it. Read & Review. If you want to watch the episode go to 

_ /Browse_TV-Shows_Power_Ranger_Season_01_ 


End file.
